Science Wars: What Scientists Know and How They Know It
Professeur Steven L. Goldman Sujet : Histoire de la science Timeline : 1543 à 2005 Période : Moderne Copyright © The Teaching Company, 2006 Lecture One - Knowledge and Truth Are Age-Old Problems Approche du cours Le professeur adopte une approche historique pour observer l'évolution du problème du Savoir au sein de la science moderne et examiner les conflits et les critiques intellectuelles qui en découlent. Les problèmes millénaires du Savoir et de la Vérité. Depuis les débuts de la philosophie, un conflit existe sur la nature du Savoir et de la Réalité. Nous est-il possible d'obtenir du Savoir sur la Réalité? Est-il possible de distinguer le Vrai Savoir du Savoir erroné? Pour Platon, le Savoir consiste en ce dont on peut être certain, qui est universel, absolu et dont on ne peut pas se tromper. Comme les mathématiques par exemple, qui procède par raisonnement déductif. Pour Platon le Savoir est donc intrinsèquement différent des opinions et des croyances. Pour les sophistes (et les postmodernistes?), le Savoir est essentiellement relatif et dépend des opinions et croyances dominantes dans une culture. Pour les pères de la science moderne, la solution réside dans la méthode d'acquisition du Savoir : l'empirisme (qui prône l'expérience) et et le rationalisme (qui prône la raison). La guerre des sciences Dans les années 1960s, une critique hostile, sévère et virulente de la science moderne apparaît sur plusieurs fronts : * on accuse la science (de la nature) d'être devenue un outil au service d'intérêts politiques, militaires et des entreprises (au lieu d'être au service du bien-être de l'humanité). * on remet sérieusement en question l'objectivité du savoir scientifique * une autre attaque provient d'une réémergence du fondamentalisme religieux qui revendique une part d'autorité sur le savoir scientifique The 17th Century Lecture 2 - Competing Visions of the Scientific Method Cette lecture parle de l'apport de Francis Bacon et René Descartes, considérés comme les pères de la science moderne, à la révolution scientifique du 17e siècle en contrastant leurs visions respectives de la méthode scientifique. Bacon, dans son ouvrage, le Novum Organum, propose de collecter des données empiriques (c-à-d. par expérimentation) puis de procéder par induction (c-a-d. raisonner du particulier au général) pour arriver à des lois générales qui décrivent les phénomènes naturels. Selon lui la raison est douteuse parce que sujette aux "fausses idoles de l'esprit", phénomènes que l'on appel aujourd'hui biais cognitifs et erreurs de logique ("logical fallacies"). Descartes, en contrepartie, trouve la méthode expérimentale douteuse et croient que la déduction est la seul façon d'obtenir un savoir universel et certain sur la nature. Lecture 3 - Galileo, the Catholic Church, and Truth Galilée et le raisonnement scientifique. On l'appelle parfois le père du raisonnement scientifique. La méthode de Galilée: Sa méthode diffère de celles prônées par Descartes et Bacon. Très proche de la méthode scientifique actuelle, proche de celle de Newton. Influencée par Archimède qui applique les formules mathématiques à la physique. Il fait appel aux expériences imaginaires (thought experiments). La nature est un livre et sa langue est les mathématiques, qui capturent l'essence de la réalité. Les formes de la réalité et son ordre sont formées par des formules mathématiques qui résident en leur coeur et qu'il faut découvrir. Le but du philosophe naturel: découvrir par l'expérience. Le procès de Galilée Controverse entre Galilée et l'Église. Galilée appuie l'hypothèse de Copernic. L'hypothèse de Copernic en quoi la Terre tourne autour du soleil trouble l'image véhiculée de l'emplacement du paradis. L'Église n'est pas intéressée par les mathématiques , mais à défendre sa raison d'être et son rôle de porteur des mots de Dieu. Ce n'était pas évident de prouver l'hypothèse de Copernic, même avec le télescope. La question de l'Église "comment pouvez-vous prouver ce que vous avancez" est légitime et a quelque chose de scientifique. Galilée considère une orbite circulaire de la Terre, comme Copernic, et ignore les lettres de Kepler au sujet de l'orbite elliptique. La théorie de Tycho était aussi populaire à l'époque parmi les astronomes, à savoir que la Terre tourne sur elle-même, qui avait amassé beaucoup de données grâce à un observatoire et des outils de son invention, et il ne croyait pas en l'hypothèse de Copernic. Éventuellement, Kepler va réussir à mettre la main sur les données de Tycho. Comment savoir si le modèle héliocentrique était Vrai (c-à-d. qu'il correspondait à la réalité)? Quelles-étaient les peuvent à l'appuie? Il a observé les phases de Vénus, ce qui suggérait qu'elle orbite le Soleil. Il a observé 4 "points" qui orbitent Jupiter, aujourd'hui nommées les lunes galiléennes en son honneur. De plus, le modèle héliocentrique est beaucoup plus simple et plus élégant que le modèle géocentrique qui gagnait en complexité pour demeuré fonctionnel. L'Église catholique est souvent dépeinte par les historiens comme le vilain dans cette affaire puisque de notre point de vue, elle avait évidemment tort. Avec le recule, Galilée avait raison sur plusieurs points : la terre tourne sur elle même et les planètes orbitent le soleil. Il avait cependant tort de croire que les orbites étaient circulaires et que la rotation de la terre est la cause des marées. Dans le contexte de l'époque, disposait-il vraiment d'arguments et de preuves irréfutables pour appuyer la théorie qu'il défendait? Disposait-il, comme il le croyait, d'un savoir absolue, certain et nécessaire? D'après l'Église, non et avec le recule, non : plusieurs théories formulées à l'époque pouvaient expliquer les données (les observations astronomiques) et prédire la position des planètes. Galilée est reconnu comme un des premiers à tourner son télescope vers le ciel. Il a également observé des taches solaires ainsi que des montagnes et des cratères sur la lune. Le télescope est un des premiers instruments relativement complexe qui permet aux scientifiques d'observer des choses autrement invisibles à l'oeil nu. Pour les non initiés, que représentait cet instrument? Était-ce fiable? Un thème récurrent dans l'histoire de la science. Lecture 4 - Isaac Newton’s Theory of the Universe Lecture 5 - Science vs. Philosophy in the 17th Century The 18th Century Lecture 6 - Locke, Hume, and the Path to Skepticism Lecture 7 - Kant Restores Certainty Lecture 8 - Science, Society, and the Age of Reason The 19th Century Lecture 9 - Science Comes of Age in the 19th Century Lecture 10 - Theories Need Not Explain Lecture 11 - Knowledge as a Product of the Active Mind Lecture 12 - Trading Reality for Experience The 20th Century Lecture 13 - Scientific Truth in the Early 20th Century Lecture 14 - Two New Theories of Scientific Knowledge Lecture 15 - Einstein and Bohr Redefine Reality Lecture 16 - Truth, Ideology, and Thought Collectives Lecture 17 - Kuhn’s Revolutionary Image of Science Lecture 18 - Challenging Mainstream Science from Within Lecture 19 - Objectivity Under Attack Lecture 20 - Scientific Knowledge as Social Construct Lecture 21 - New Definitions of Objectivity Lecture 22 - Science Wars of the Late 20th Century Lecture 23 - Intelligent Design and the Scope of Science Lecture 24 - Truth, History, and Citizenship Category:Les cours Category:Histoire de la science